


Todo el Tiempo del Mundo

by GoldenLuna



Series: Todo el Tiempo del Mundo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is perfect, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Bokuto's Dejeted Mode, Fluff, Kuroo is a little shit, Love, M/M, One Shot, They love each other so much, a bit of smut, bokuto wants to get married, but he's still a good friend, so much love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLuna/pseuds/GoldenLuna
Summary: -¿Quieres que Akaashi se quede en tu vida? -inquirió Suga-. Bueno, es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Supongo que no será algo tan difícil de lograr.-No es a lo que refiero -contrarió Bokuto-. Es verdad que Akaashi es mi mejor amigo, pero yo quiero algo más. Quiero compartir mi vida con Akaashi, y que él comparta la suya conmigo. No como amigos ni compañeros. Quiero... bueno, quiero casarme con él.





	Todo el Tiempo del Mundo

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, ya entrada la noche. Las animadas voces llenaban la cafetería tras un día de arduo entrenamiento e incontables partidos entre los tres equipos de voleibol presentes en aquel establecimiento. La mayoría de los muchachos e incluso las managers habían regresado a las grandes habitaciones que ocupaban de dormitorio, buscando el añorado descanso tras un agotador día. La hora de la cena había pasado hace ya mucho rato. Los platos habían sido vaciados y lavados y las mesas estaban limpias y ordenadas. Una sola mesa era la excepción. En esta habían unas cuantas latas de soda abiertas pertenecientes a los muchachos de último año que habían decidido quedarse atrás para conversar un rato más, con la promesa de que ellos ordenarían antes de salir.

 

La conversación inicialmente rondaba acerca de sus mejores recuerdos de preparatoria. Todos mencionaron momentos con el pecho lleno de orgullo, la nostalgia tomando sus voces e, incluso, con la risa interrumpiendo cada oración; habían compartido y oído cada historia increíble. Contaron la primera vez que ganaron un partido, alguna travesura que habían logrado con satisfacción e, incluso, un par de historias sobre citas desastrosas o maravillosas. Pero los recuerdos más añorados eran sobre aquel momento que les había hecho decir  _“Por esto amo el voleibol”._

 

Como cualquier conversación que fluye, el tema de interés no tardó en cambiar hasta convertirse en uno lleno de visiones y fantasías. Hablaban sobre lo que creían que les deparaba el futuro. Con el cambio del centro de atención, había llegado también un nuevo ambiente, uno nostálgico. Se suponía que la mayoría de los presentes eran rivales de cancha, pero no podían evitar sentirse unidos fuera de esta, en especial cuando todos entendían perfectamente el sentimiento por el que estaban pasando. Todos tenían algo en común: eran de último año. El tiempo que les quedaba en preparatoria era muy limitado, lo que les forzaba a prepararse cada vez más para enfrentar un futuro que podría ser incierto.

 

Cada uno acotaba su punto de vista con emoción; Daichi hablaba con orgullo, con voz poderosa, paseando su mirada entre los presentes. Una actitud que demostraba su liderazgo en el equipo de cuervos. Desde los costados del pelinegro, Sugawara hablaba con emoción y confianza, sonriendo con clara esperanza en sus planes, antes de darle la palabra al gran castaño de cabello largo. Asahi trataba de contar con seguridad, pero sus ojos constantemente se desviaban hacia el piso o techo, tratando de ignorar los nervios que luchaban por salirse de control. Los tres comentaban las altas posibilidades de seguir jugando voleibol en la universidad, aunque Asahi acotó que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que iría a una. No porque no pudiera, si no porque sentía que necesitaba más tiempo para decidir qué estudiaría. Sus compañeros de equipos reaccionaron comentando que no estaban sorprendidos ante esto; sin embargo, Suga se tomó el tiempo para mostrar su apoyo a Asahi, consolándolo con sus habituales francas palabras.

 

Tras los integrantes del equipo de los cuervos, Kuroo tomó la palabra. El pelinegro fue constantemente interrumpido por su compañero de cabello castaño y baja estatura, quien aportaba burlas o comentarios graciosos a los futuros planes del líder del Nekoma, aunque éste no se veía afectado en lo absoluto y terminó su monólogo invitando a Yaku a exponer su punto, con una sonrisa de medio lado, que parecía de mal agüero. En los ojos de Yaku se podía ver que había entendido que Kuroo estaba por cobrar venganza; resignándose a lo estaba por venir, tomó la palabra y con cierto brillo en los ojos explicó lo mucho que deseaba seguir jugando voleibol, mientras agregaba sus planes y sueños, siendo interrumpido en repetidas ocasiones por la socarrona voz de Kuroo, quien se encargaba de explicarle cómo fallarían sus planes, a lo que Yaku respondía lo mejor que podía. Se habían montado una guerra privada, que ninguno tenía la intención de perder. El muchacho de cabello azabache realmente no era una mala persona, simplemente gustaba de molestar a Yaku. En especial cuando éste había iniciando el ataque. Para cuando el castaño terminó de hablar y el azabache de arruinar sus ideas, Daichi se volteó hacia Bokuto, quien había pasado los últimos minutos carcajeándose con las interacciones de los dos miembros del Nekoma, y le invitó a compartir su visión sobre su propio futuro.

 

Todas las miradas se posaron en el capitán del Fukurodani, quien, inmerso en sus pensamientos, sonrió ampliamente antes de empezar a hablar.

 

—Bueno, comenzando por lo más obvio, quiero seguir jugando voleibol —expresó, con su usual sonrisa confiada—. Perteneceré al equipo nacional de Japón, ya lo verán. Y más les vale a ustedes presumir que conocen personalmente al mejor jugador de todo Japón ¿entienden? —No había una sola pizca de duda en su voz, ni la habitual carcajada que indicaba que estaba bromeando. Pero nadie estaba sorprendido ante esto, pues uno de sus atributos más reconocibles era la gran confianza que tenía en sus habilidades en el voleibol.

 

Pero eso no quería decir que la oportunidad para fastidiarle un poco se le iba a escapar a Kuroo de las manos.

 

—¿Tú, el mejor jugador de todo Japón? Ni siquiera pudiste entrar entre los tres mejores rematadores, ¿qué te da tanta confianza? —retó el pelinegro, con una sonrisa socarrona acompañando la oración.

 

—Si estás esperando que me ponga  _emo_ , inténtalo en otro momento. Justo ahora estoy de muy buen humor —calló Bokuto a su amigo, quien pestañeaba repetidas veces, atónito.

 

—No sabía que estabas al tanto de tus extraños cambios de humor.

 

—No soy tan idiota ahora ¿Eh?

 

Kuroo podía argumentar contra esa afirmación, pero decidió quedarse callado. Ya encontraría mejores momentos para molestar a Bokuto.

 

—Pero... más que jugar voleibol, hay algo más que quiero presente en mi futuro —comenzó de nuevo el joven de ojos dorados. Esta vez su tono había cambiado, era más serio, pero en él había un toque de añoranza. Bokuto paseó su mirada entre los muchachos con los que compartía la mesa, antes de seguir hablando—. Akaashi —Soltó. La incertidumbre cubrió los rostros de los presentes, como una pregunta sin formular que rogaba ser respondida.

 

—¿Quieres que Akaashi se quede en tu vida? —inquirió Suga, pasados unos cuantos segundos—. Bueno, es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Supongo que no será algo tan difícil de lograr.

 

—No es a lo que refiero —contrarió Bokuto, batallando para encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que sucedía en su cabeza—. Es verdad que Akaashi es mi mejor amigo, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que sí, se quede en mi vida incluso cuando me vaya a la universidad... Pero... Pero yo quiero algo  _más_. Quiero compartir mi vida con Akaashi, y que él comparta la suya conmigo. No como amigos ni compañeros. Quiero... bueno, quiero  _casarme_  con él —Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas del muchacho en el momento, acompañando el momento en el que anunció sus intenciones.

 

El resto de los jóvenes en la mesa habían sido tomados por sorpresa ante esa declaración, y sus expresiones no lo ocultaban en lo más mínimo. Suga susurró un “Oh”, en el momento en que la frase fue absorbida por su cerebro. Daichi y Asahi, estaban perplejos. Daichi se tomó su tiempo para pensar en la gran paciencia que debería desarrollar Akaashi, en caso de que la fantasía del joven de cabello dicromático se hiciera realidad. Yaku miró a su capitán, en busca de una explicación o un indicio de que Kuroo ya estaba al tanto de las intenciones de su amigo, pero este estaba igual de anonadado que su compañero.

 

—¿Quieres... casarte con Akaashi? —inquirió Kuroo, torciendo ligeramente la cabeza, todavía tratando de asimilar la situación. En todo el tiempo que había conocido a Bokuto, no se imaginaba que él sería capaz de pensar en algo tan serio como el matrimonio. Se preguntó si Bokuto realmente sabía el significado del matrimonio— Espera, —Y, entonces, se dio cuenta que había hecho la pregunta incorrecta—. ¿Estás  _enamorado_  de Akaashi?

 

En sonrojo en el rostro de Bokuto aumentó. Miró a la mesa un par de segundos, meditando sus acciones. Levantó la mirada y conectó sus ojos con los de Kuroo. El joven de cabello azabache abrió sus propios ojos perplejos. Los ojos ambarinos brillaban como una respuesta silenciosa, llenos del amor que sentía por su vice-capitán, alimentados por todos los recuerdos que estos compartían.

 

Y a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia, inhaló profundamente antes de exclamar:

 

—¡Sí! Estoy enamorado de Akaashi. Y me voy a casar con él.

 

—¡Qué tierno! —animó Suga, sonriente—. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo te gusta Akaashi?

 

—Eh... Creo que desde que nos conocimos.

 

—¡Oh! —exclamó Yaku— ¿Fue amor a primera vista?

 

—Sí —concordó Bokuto, soltando una leve carcajada—. Se podría decir que sí.

 

—Y... ¿Akaashi sabe de esto? —preguntó Asahi.

 

—¡Así es!

 

—¿Akaashi te corresponde? —cuestionó Daichi, sorprendido.

 

El rostro de Bokuto volvió a enrojecerse una vez más.

 

—Sí... Él también... Akaashi... Él siente lo mismo —respondió pasados unos segundos.

 

Todos los presentes felicitaron animadamente a Bokuto por su relación. Estaban bastante sorprendidos por la revelación. Bokuto aceptaba las alentadoras palabras con un brillo que lo rodeaba, con la felicidad saliendo pos los poros de su cuerpo.

 

Kuroo seguía en silencio. Sonriéndole al muchacho de ojos ambarinos. Por mucho tiempo creyó que no había nada de Bokuto que pudiera sorprenderlo a estas alturas. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

 

No estaba sorprendido por la relación que compartían, llevaba un tiempo sospechando que el dúo de los búhos tenía una _conexión_ especial. Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho que trates de enterrarlo.

 

Tampoco le había inmutado el que Akaashi correspondiera, pues Kuroo era observador y había podido notar los verdaderos sentimientos del menor en esos momentos de descuido en los que miraba al capitán como si quisiera regalarle el mundo.

 

Lo que le sorprendía era la _profundidad_ de esa conexión y la _intensidad_ con la que los sentimientos de su amigo de ojos ambarinos correspondían los de Keiji.

 

No obstante, si Kuroo sabía algo de Bokuto, es que era descuidado. Quería saber si era igual de descuidado en su relación.

 

—Vaya… —murmuró el pelinergro de rasgos felinos, pensativo— De verdad que todo esto me tiene sorprendido. Cuéntame, _Romeo_ , ¿desde hace cuánto son novios?

 

El aludido se quedó quieto ante la pregunta. Repentinamente, su alegre aura se había apaciguado.

 

—Nosotros… Bueno… Él sabe que lo amo… pero… —bajó su mirada por un par de segundos y su sonrisa disminuyó. La pregunta le había hecho darse cuenta de que nunca habían sido muy claros en su relación. Sabían de sus sentimientos, sí. Pero Bokuto ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pedirle formalmente a Akaashi que fuera su novio. Se sentía culpable. Tonto.

 

—¿Y esto? —Kuroo fingió sorpresa. Tenía razón sobre Bokuto—. ¿Por qué te deprimiste de la nada,  _querido Búho_? ¿Sucede algo?

 

—Nunca… Nunca le pedí que Akaashi que fuéramos novios —admitió, avergonzado.

 

—¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Nunca!? —exclamó Suga, claramente impactado.

 

Bokuto negó con la cabeza, todavía encarando a la superficie plana de la mesa.

 

—Entonces... ¿Cómo funcionaba su relación? —cuestionó el libero del Nekoma.

 

—Bueno... —Koutarou dudó unos segundos— Como una relación normal, supongo. Nos veíamos a seguido… Es decir, no íbamos a citas, pero siempre nos veíamos… —Su tono de voz fue disminuyendo, mientra procesaba las palabras que decía—. Nunca… Nunca hemos ido a una cita… —murmuró, con asombro melancólico— Soy un novio… o amigo, ¡O lo que sea!, terrible.

 

Koutarou había entrado en un momento de auto-reflexión que no hacía más que recordarle lo poco dedicado que estaba en esa relación que mantenía con Akaashi.

 

Los demás presentes se miraron consternados; Bokuto claramente había entrado en uno de sus momentos desanimados, y ellos no tenían idea de cómo arreglarlo. Observaron al capitán de Fukurodani hundirse en su propio pozo de miseria por otro par de segundos, hasta que Daichi decidió hablar:

 

—¡No le des tanta importancia a las citas! —dijo, tratando de reclamar la atención del desanimado muchacho—. Estoy seguro de que Akaashi no le da peso a esas cosas. Lo único por lo que debes preocuparte es por que el tiempo que pasan juntos sea de calidad.

 

—¡Es verdad! —concordó Suga. Bokuto empezaba a lucir ligeramente más animado. Iban por buen camino— ¿Cómo son los momentos que pasan juntos?

 

—Ah, son bastante bonitos —Bokuto sonrió ante los recuerdos, los cuales no tardó en comenzar a contarles—: Cuando estamos en práctica la pasamos muy bien. Akaashi siempre coloca la pelota de forma que yo la pueda rematar perfectamente y cuando volteo a verlo, Akaashi tiene esa expresión de orgullo que me emociona —Movió sus manos, haciendo énfasis con estas en algunas partes del relato, imitando un remate en el aire—. ¡Oh! En la hora del almuerzo siempre voy a buscarlo a su salón. Comemos juntos todos los días. —Una cálida sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios.

 

—¿Ves que no tienes que preocuparte por lo de las citas? —recordó el chico de pelo platinado, cariñosamente.

 

—Sí, tienen razón —Soltó una risa corta—. También pasamos mucho tiempo en mi casa —continuó—. Escuchamos música, vemos películas, ¡incluso estudiamos! Bueno, Akaashi me ayuda a estudiar. Dice que sería malo para el equipo si el capitán tuviera muchos problemas en clases —Rió efusivamente, a lo que los demás se unieron, en carcajadas más bajas. Bokuto paró su risa en seco cuando a su mente regresaron diversos momentos en los que Akaashi suspiraba exasperadamente ante sus acciones.

 

—¿Bokuto? —preguntó Yaku, notando el repentino cambio— ¿Estás bien?

 

—Akaashi… —susurró el peli-gris; los demás chicos presentes en la habitación tuvieron que inclinarse en dirección del hablante para entender las palabras que salían de su boca— él usualmente se fastidia… con las cosas que hago. Aunque trate de hacerlo reír… Cuando hago una broma o… o digo tonterías…

 

—¿Es decir, todo el tiempo? —atacó Kuroo, ganándose una mirada fulminante del vice-capitán de los cuervos, seguida por un codazo del castaño de baja estatura sentado a su lado, consiguiendo que el pelinegro soltara un quejido de dolor.

 

Bokuto simplemente lo miró. Ojos tristes y mueca decaída, sin ánimos de discutirle a Kuroo, para luego seguir hablando:

 

—Cuando hago cosas así… Akaashi se ve fastidiado. —Hizo una pausa, en la que señaló a Kuroo con un movimiento vago gesto de su mano—. Y él tiene razón, lo hago muy seguido. ¿Qué me garantiza que Akaashi no está cansado de mí y sólo está conmigo por costumbre? ¿O porque sabe que me deprimiría y eso afectaría al equipo?

 

—Bokuto, estoy seguro de que Akaashi de verdad te quiere —Susurró Yaku, tratando de animar al melancólico muchacho.

 

—Pero… piénsalo, Yaku… Lo que digo tiene sentido. Tengo muchos motivos para estar con Akaashi, para haberme enamorado de él. —Gesticulaba mientras hacía dibujos invisibles en la mesa con sus dedos— Akaashi es inteligente, es muy amable y respetuoso, ¡todo lo hace bien! Siempre está cuidándome; incluso me envía mensajes en la noche para recordarme dormir temprano. —Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza que sentía apoderarse su alma ante la idea de que la persona a la que había considerado el amor de su vida no lo quisiera realmente—. Él lo hace todo por mí. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué bueno le doy yo a Akaashi? Nunca lo cuido, ni siquiera me molesto en preguntar cómo está o cómo va su día. Sólo le doy más problemas y responsabilidades.

 

Los presentes se miraron, buscando alguna forma de parar a Bokuto y sacarlo de tu trance depresivo, sin éxito en encontrar ideas.

 

Koutarou suspiró desesperadamente, antes de agregar:

 

—No sé qué pensaba… Creyendo que Akaashi querría pasar su vida conmigo… —Sonrió con aflicción—. Seguro ni siquiera quiere estar en esta tonta relación conmigo…

 

—Okay, suficiente. —Kuroo llamó la atención de su amigo chocando las manos con fuerza frente a su rostro—. ¡Hora de salir del modo deprimido!

 

—Pero, Kuroo…

 

—¡Escucha, _Búho estúpido_! —acalló, señalando al aludido con un dedo amenazador—. Akaashi no es el tipo de persona que soportaría cosas que le molestan ¡Tú deberías saber eso! ¿No recuerdas lo sincero que tiende a ser? Si Akaashi no te quisiera tanto como tú lo quieres a él, hace bastante tiempo que hubiera terminado esa rara relación que ustedes se traen.

 

—¿Eso crees?

 

—Estoy seguro —aseveró el azabache con una sonrisa—. Así que ahora cambia esa cara, que nos estás deprimiendo a todos —bromeó mientras proporcionaba un amistoso puñetazo en el macizo brazo del muchacho de cabello dicromático.

 

—Ya, ya… Entiendo, pero… ¿Qué tan seguro estás de que Akaashi me quiere? —preguntó Bokuto, ansioso por información que alimentara esa pequeña burbuja de esperanza que había nacido con las palabras de su amigo.

 

—Tan seguro, como que a Akaashi le brillan los ojos cada vez que te mira.

 

—¿Le brillan los ojos? —repitió con un matiz de incredulidad, mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se esparcía de oreja a oreja.

 

—Como un par de luciérnagas —aseguró Kuroo.

 

El ánimo eufórico de Bokuto había regresado. Sentía su estómago lleno de cosquillas, las ganas de sonreír parecían pretender no dejar su lado por un buen tiempo. Su estado emocionado se manifestó cuando levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza. Puños cerrados y ojos victoriosos, para así soltar su clásico “¡Hey, hey, hey!”, como cuando celebraba una victoria. Aunque para Bokuto, saber que Akaashi sí le quería, era una victoria. Risas de parte de los cinco muchachos siguieron el grito de ánimo.

 

Internamente, le agradecían a Kuroo haber arreglado el desastre emocional de Bokuto. A pesar de llevar conociendo a Koutarou unos cuantos meses ya, aún no sabían cómo reaccionar ante los repentinos cambios emocionales que lo atacaban con frecuencia. Mucho menos tenían idea de cómo arreglarlo y evitar que volviera a pasar.

 

Parecía que la conversación volvería a tomar su curso original, cuando un muchacho de corto cabello azabache se apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con su habitual expresión seria e impenetrable.

 

—Disculpen la interrupción —comunicó sin dejar su lugar.

 

—¡Akaashi! —gritó Bokuto, alargando las ‘a’ en el medio del nombre— ¡Únetenos!

 

Empezó a palmear con efusividad el puesto a su lado, tratando de convencer al inmutable muchacho que esperaba en la puerta. El estado emocional del As de Fukurodani parecía salirse por sus poros, su alegría producía una ternura en las personas a su alrededor. Sin embargo, no logró persuadir a su vice-capitán.

 

—Tal vez otro día, Bokuto-san —rechazó cortésmente—. Te vine a buscar. Ya deberías irte a dormir. Si no duermes lo suficiente, no podrás esforzarte al máximo mañana.

 

El aludido soltó un quejido infantil, pero no tardó en obedecer las palabras del menor.

 

La expresión de Akaashi parecía de absoluta seriedad, sin embargo los ojos felinos del capitán de Nekoma captaron la fugaz sonrisa en el momento en que Bokuto llegó al lado del muchacho de cabello oscuro.

 

El joven de segundo año volvió a mirar al grupo que se reunía en la mesa al centro de la cafetería.

 

Suga reparó en  que Kuroo tenía razón; Akaashi podía controlar su lenguaje corporal con maestría, pero el brillo en sus ojos lo delataría en cualquier segundo. Se sorprendió de que nunca lo hubiera notado antes, quizá porque no le había prestado la suficiente atención a su homónimo del Fukurodani.

 

Dirigió su mirada a Yaku, quien le confirmó con una sonrisa cómplice que compartían el mismo pensamiento: _«Este muchacho está perdidamente enamorado»._

 

—Ustedes también deberían irse a dormir —sugirió el azabache—. Ya es bastante tarde.

 

Y luego de que ambos chicos se despidieran rápidamente desde la puerta, partieron rumbo a la gran habitación que compartían con el resto de su equipo.

 

Caminaban en silencio a través de los oscuros corredores. La luz de la luna acompañada por la luz blanca artificial, proveniente de los faroles de los alrededores de lugar, entraba por las ventanas, permitiéndoles encontrar su camino en la penumbra.

 

La verdad era que Bokuto no sabía en dónde se encontraban ni cómo llegar a su destino. Pero Akaashi caminaba a su lado con serenidad, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que podía seguir adelante sin dudar.

 

El mayor observó de reojo al muchacho de ojos rasgados. Detalló su rostro. Cada una de sus elegantes facciones. La tersa piel cuya suavidad aún podía evocar en la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos vagaron hasta los carnosos labios, ajenos a cualquier imperfección; aunque ante los ojos de Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji era la definición de la perfección.

 

Admirando el aspecto de Akaashi a la tenue luz blanca ofrecida por la noche, Bokuto se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era.

 

Akaashi no había cambiado su expresión en todo el camino, pero Bokuto lo conocía mejor que a cualquier cosa. En el medio de esa paz que Akaashi proyectaba, se podía sentir la felicidad. Ahora sus lloriqueos y quejas de la cafetería parecían absurdos y lejanos.

 

Cómodo de que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos, y guiado por el romanticismo creado en el ambiente que los rodeaba, el más alto entrelazó sus dedos con los de su acompañante.

 

Akaashi bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, sorprendido. Levantó la mirada hasta Bokuto y antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar de analizar los sentimientos que el repentino contacto con el mayor le habían provocado, fue interrumpido por éste, quien se excusaba apresuradamente.

 

—¡Sé que no te gustan las demostraciones en la escuela! Pero está oscuro y no hay nadie alrededor, así que pensé que no te molestaría si−

 

—No me molesta —aclaró el menor, con sus labios ligeramente curvados.

 

—¿No? —cuestionó Bokuto con su entusiasmo característico.

 

—En lo absoluto —aseguró, apretando la mano entre la suya, en un gesto alentador.

 

Notó a Bokuto volviendo a su posición animada, a su lado. Akaashi había estado abstraído en sus pensamientos desde que se alejaron del comedor. Los pensamientos arremolinándose en su cabeza. Siendo víctima de su debilidad, pensar las cosas en exceso. Aunque había considerado que no merecía la pena expresar sus preocupaciones en voz alta, el acto de nerviosismo de Bokuto le probó lo contrario.

 

Se tomó un momento para buscar las palabras adecuadas antes de empezar. Siendo de naturaleza callada, solía ser bastante meticuloso con lo que decía. Esta vez no sería la excepción.

 

—Bokuto-san…

 

—¿Qué pasa? —respondió con curiosidad.

 

—¿Qué fue todo ese episodio depresivo allá en la cafetería? —soltó el azabache.

 

—¿¡Eh!? —Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par. Esto iba directamente a lista de cosas que no se esperaba saliendo de los labios de Akaashi—. Tú... ¿¡Escuchaste lo que dije!? ¿Lo escuchaste todo? —El nerviosismo se había apoderado de la voz de Bokuto.

 

—No todo —corrigió Akaashi, sin alterar su semblante—. Sólo desde que dijiste que serías el mejor jugador de todo Japón.

 

—¡Eso fue lo que dije al principio! ¿Por qué nos espiabas, Akaashi? —reclamó fingiendo un tono molesto, mientras modificaba a pronunciación del nombre para darle ese toque dramático que lo caracterizaba.

 

—No los espiaba. Estaba buscándote porque no aparecías y ya era tarde, así que cuando me acerqué a la cafetería te escuché hablando y me quedé oyendo —explicó con tranquilidad.

 

—¡Eso es espiar!

 

—No has respondido mi pregunta, Bokuto-san —recordó Akaashi— ¿Por qué creíste que yo no te correspondía?

 

Bokuto bajó la mirada al piso, como si buscara las respuestas en él. Akaashi se sintió mal por un momento, por volverle a recordar el mal rato que había pasado. Bokuto era muy susceptible. Pero Akaashi se repitió a sí mismo que está conversación era necesaria.

 

—Yo, bueno. No estoy muy seguro —susurró con nerviosismo, llevándose su mano libre al cuello—. Supongo que... para mí, tú eres muy, ya sabes, perfecto. Y mírame a mí. Sólo soy bueno en voleibol. Soy un desastre en cualquier otra cosa —soltó una carcajada que sonó incómoda—. Además, tú siempre estás cuidándome y–

 

—¿Y tú crees que no haces nada por mi? Eso fue lo que dijiste allá.

 

—Sí... Eso me pareció. Pero no me hagas caso, Akaashi, que ya sabes lo ilógico que puedo ser —Culminó mirando por la ventana, evitando los ojos de Akaashi.

 

Bokuto no se atrevía a mirar al chico a su lado, por lo que no tenía idea que este lo miraba con ojos enternecidos y una sonrisa pequeña. Akaashi frenó repentinamente. Levantó su mano izquierda hasta el rostro del más alto, posando está en la mejilla y haciéndole voltear con suavidad, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

 

Envueltos en la mirada del otro, todavía sosteniéndose las manos, Akaashi se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus labios rozaron con suavidad la frente el muchacho de pelo dicromático por un par de segundos. En ese efímero momento, ambos probaron el paraíso en el que se encontraban cada vez que sus labios tocaban la piel ajena.

 

Akaashi regresó a su lugar, observando con sus orbes oscuros el rostro del más alto. A la tenue luz que ofrecían las altas horas de la oscuridad era difícil discernir entre tonos, pero estaba seguro de que la nívea piel de su capitán se había cubierto por un profundo sonrojo.

 

—Pues sí es ilógico que dudes de mis sentimientos, Bokuto-san —empezó Keiji, con un tono severo, que se suavizó rápidamente—. Creí que habíamos pasado por suficiente como para que ninguno dudara de lo que hay entre nosotros. Kuroo-san tiene razón, si yo no deseara esta relación sin nombre que hay entre nosotros, la hubiera terminado hace ya mucho tiempo —Hizo una pausa, en la que estudió las expresiones de Bokuto. Éste no daba cabida en su sorpresa—. Jamás me molesté en buscarle un nombre a nuestra relación, porque no me importaba. Lo único que yo necesitaba era saber que lo que sentíamos era real —explicó mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Koutarou con el pulgar.

 

—Akaashi...

 

—¿Y qué hay de eso de que no haces nada por mi, eh? —reclamó, dando una mirada seria—. Bokuto-san, desde el instante en que nos conocimos trataste de cuidarme. Arriesgaste tu posición como estrella del equipo por el temerario muchacho de primer año. Ni siquiera te importó lo que decían los de tercer año, ¡podían haberte mandado a la banca! Y aún así, tú insististe hasta que lograste que me dieran una oportunidad.

 

—Sí… —Bokuto sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo. Se sentía muy lejano, aunque había sido hace menos de dos años—. El capitán estaba muy molesto.

 

—Eso significó mucho para mi, Bokuto-san.

 

—¿De verdad?

 

—Desde entonces, te seguí. A donde fueras, ahí estaba yo. Pensaba que las palabras no eran suficientes para agradecerte, así que te ayudé en todo lo que pude.

 

—¡No era necesario!

 

—Lo sé. Lo noté. Vi en ti que no pedirías nada a cambio. Pero —Akaashi encontró los ojos de Bokuto con los suyos, brillaban como si contuvieran una constelación entera dentro de sí— yo deseaba hacerlo. Esa no fue la única vez que has hecho cosas maravillosas por mí; cuando me enfermé hace unos meses, tú no dudaste en ir a cuidarme. Aún cuando yo te dije que estaba bien por mi mismo.

 

—Bueno... ¡Es que estabas solo en tu casa!

 

—Me cuidaste por dos días enteros. Aguantando mi mal humor y mis caprichos sin una sola queja —se produjo una pausa de un par de segundos, mientras Keiji rememoraba aquellos momentos en los que Koutarou se ocupó de él con tanta dedicación y cariño. Luego agregó con voz animada—: Incluso cocinaste para mí.

 

—Tampoco fue para tanto, tú harías lo mismo por mi —se excusó el más alto, acaloradamente.

 

—Es verdad —reconoció el armador—. Sólo que yo sí me quejaría.

 

Koutarou fingió una cara de dolor, a lo que Akaashi respondió con un resoplido corto.

 

—Yo creo que tú cuidas muy bien de mi de muchas maneras —continuó explicando el menor—, siempre estás haciéndome reír, aunque la mayoría de las veces decida no hacerlo en voz alta —agregó ante la mirada confundida que recibió.

 

Una serie de recuerdos aparecieron repentinamente en su cabeza, haciendo que un rubor muy leve y apenas perceptible cubriera sus mejillas. Miró hacia el piso por un segundo antes de volver a clavar la mirada en los ojos de Bokuto, para así proseguir:

 

—Nunca escatimas en cuanto a demostrar todo lo sientes por mí... En especial en la cama —sus ojos brillaban de lujuria ante los recuerdos.

 

El mayor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de exageradamente, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Akaashi hacía referencia a la vida sexual que compartían en voz alta y lejos de la privacidad de sus habitaciones. Sintió como su rostro se coloreaba con la sangre que llegaba al mismo tiempo que los diversos recuerdos. Algunos tiernos que llenaban su pecho de mil sensaciones diferentes, en los que, debajo de las sábanas y tan juntos que podrían parecer un solo cuerpo, se susurraban pequeños _“te amo”_ , interrumpidos por los besos que no escaseaban. El siguiente recuerdo, calentó la sangre del más alto con gran rapidez. Aún podía sentir a Akaashi sentado sobre sus piernas. Recordaba su voz gimiendo suavemente en su oído. Sonrojado. Sudado. Pidiendo más entre los húmedos besos que se repartían, mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del muchacho de silueta más grande, en un inútil intento por controlar las sensaciones que lo llenaban.

 

La voz de Akaashi regresó a Bokuto al presente, sacándolo de aquella fantasía que había sido realidad múltiples veces en sus habitaciones (y una vez en su baño).

 

—Y en voleibol no hay momento en el que no me llenes de orgullo ¿sabes? Siempre encuentras una manera de mejorar y de recuperarte de esos raros momentos depresivos que te dan.

 

—¡Siempre mejoro y me recupero gracias a ti, Akaashi! ¡Yo no sabría qué hacer si ti!

 

—Y yo no quiero saber qué sería estar sin ti.

 

El muchacho de cabello como la plata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Akaashi no dejaba de sorprenderlo hoy.

 

—¿Te refieres... a...? —Intentó preguntar, cauteloso.

 

—Si la pregunta es si yo pasaría mi vida contigo, la respuesta es sí. No lo dudaría ni un segundo —Aclaró el azabache, con una voz segura, que ya no trataba de controlar los toques de miel que sus sentimientos le agregaban.

 

Y como si fuera un reflejo, un instinto, Bokuto se inclinó hasta unir sus labios con los ajenos, los cuales lo recibieron con dulzura, rebosantes de sentimientos puros.

 

Ambos querían quedarse allí para siempre.

 

Besándose con cariño, con pasión. 

 

Demostrando que dominaban el territorio de la boca ajena.

 

Presumiendo que se conocían perfectamente.

 

Admitiendo que pertenecían a los brazos del otro.

 

Pero tenían que separarse.

 

Sin embargo no importó mucho, porque cuando sus labios por fin se distanciaron y se miraron de nuevo, ambos supieron que no tenían por qué extrañarse. No necesitaban añorar el calor del otro. Sin importar si ahora tenían que separarse, o si no podían ser tan cariñosos como sus almas desearan en este instante.

 

Ambos sabían que tendrían muchas oportunidades para amarse todo lo que quisieran.

 

_Sabían que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos._

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Esta historia es parte de una serie que tiene otras dos partes que subiré próximamente. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a Lucy y Karma por betear mi fic (y escucharme en mis momentos de desesperación)<3
> 
> Se despide con amor,
> 
> Golden Luna.


End file.
